


Who Said Love was the Answer?

by KittenkatJNR



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: (You know who it is), Also because I am basically just retelling the story except from his pov, Also there is murder involved, Basically, Because it isn't Heathers without murder, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I don't know how this tagging thing works, I'll try not to do it again, SO, Sorry for my ranting in the tags, canon character death, i have no clue, that happened, um, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenkatJNR/pseuds/KittenkatJNR
Summary: What JD's thoughts may have looked like throughout the duration of the play.





	Who Said Love was the Answer?

**Author's Note:**

> Um, yeah. So, this is my first (posted) fic. No beta, so I apologize for any mistakes.

He loved her. He tried to show it, but affection was... difficult for him. His mother had been killed in an 'accident' a year prior (as if he didn't know it was his dad who was responsible) and since then he had been moved from state to state, his only constants were a convenience store and the knowledge that they would be moving.

This though, this hadn't been expected. Falling in love. Veronica had been an accident. A happy one, of course. He hadn't meant to get attached to her (or do any of the stuff he did for that matter). The plan had been the usual 'stay unnoticed and don't get attached' thing that he had been doing for months.

There was something about her that drew him in, maybe it was that she recognized when he quoted Baudelaire, or that she didn't leave him until the very end when he tried to convince her that Duke needed to-

It wasn't important, not now. But, God, he loved her. He loved her so much it hurt. When he found out what Chandler had threatened, he decided to go with her when she apologized. Jokingly, he had pulled some drain cleaner out from the cupboard under the sink. He hadn't meant to, but when he saw Veronica take the wrong cup... Well, he thought maybe this would solve her problems. Chandler wouldn't be making Veronica miserable anymore, and Veronica would still be innocent in this whole thing.

So, he said nothing. Veronica forged a note (it was a beautiful note) and the school loved it, they were nicer to each other and they had united together, even if only for a few moments.

When Duke and McNamara had called her to that graveyard for 'help' with the football players, he hadn't suspected anything. Only when that rumor began to spread through the school like wildfire had he noticed how distraught she was. Those Jocks had threatened Veronica and so, he tricked her once again.

Ich luge. German for I'm lying. It was lucky Veronica had been taking French instead.

After Kurt and Ram's funeral, she had begged him to stop, begged him to leave the people alone. He had agreed, for a time.

The school year had almost been over when Duke had tried to get Mcnamara to kill herself. Veronica had stopped it from going too far, but it had been the final straw for him.

He tried to explain to her, tried to tell her that this would benefit society. She broke up with him. So he left to her parents' house, fed them lies about her being depressed, suicidal. Then, he left.

When he realized she had come home, he had snuck in through her window. He begged for her to join him, their last fight running through his mind. He was prepared for the possibility of her refusing his offer.

She didn't answer. No matter what he said she wouldn't answer him. So, in a fit of desperation, he kicked down the closet door, only to find there was nobody alive hiding inside of it.

He would just carry out the plan himself.

Veronica had appeared- alive, his mind screamed- as he was finishing the set-up. He had been surprised, to say the least. She tried to reason with him, told him to disable the bomb and go with her.

This brought them to where they were now, on the football field. He had a bomb in his arms, waiting for the explosion that meant the end of him. They were both crying now.

It wasn't how he wanted to remember her. He didn't want the memory of her tear-stained face, her begging for him to just leave the bomb and leave with her. Eventually though, she seemed to accept that this was inevitable.

"Say hi to God."

Her voice was the last thing (the most beautiful thing) he heard before the explosion went off.

Love hadn't saved him, it had ended him. But, maybe, those two things were one and the same

**Author's Note:**

> Funny story, I was writing a blog for English and, as a joke, decided to write (but not post) the story you may or may not have just read. I figured I may as well put it here because I sure as hell wasn't posting it as part of an English project. You can find me on my Tumblr: https://lincolndid911.tumblr.com/


End file.
